A strap dispenser is used as an auxiliary tool for a strapping roll so that the strapping roll can be used more easily and efficiently. A conventional strap dispenser has a frame. The frame is provided with a shaft. The shaft is inserted through a strap reel. The strap reel has an inner disk and an outer disk. The strapping roll is mounted to the strap disk and located between the inner disk and the outer disk. The frame is provided with two wheels. When in use, the strap is continuously pulled out from the strap reel. The strap dispenser can be moved through the wheels.
Although the above-mentioned strap dispenser has the advantages of a simple structure, convenient operation and good mobility, in the long-term use and research of the strap dispensers, the inventor of this application finds that after an object is baled with the strap, it is often necessary to use a pneumatic/electric tool to tighten the strap and further use a cutting tool to cut the excess strap so as to complete the baling. Therefore, in the baling process, it is necessary to prepare the strap dispenser and the pneumatic/electric tool, resulting in inconvenience in carrying. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.